


Convenience and Commitment

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have an agreement, but Jim doesn't know what he teases Bones about it really true.</p><p>Written for tprillahfiction for the <a href="http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/"> Happy Trekmas Holiday Exchange</a> 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience and Commitment

_"Bones, come to the bridge."_

Leonard McCoy shook his head when he heard the captain's request come over the comm channel in sickbay. He sighed; setting down the patient PADD he was reviewing and headed to the bridge. Jim's tone of voice said it was more than his usual _'I'm bored and need entertained'_ tone, but not an emergency. He grumbled to himself all the way to the bridge, he had things he wanted to get finished before arriving at Earth. He didn't have time deal with something that wasn't an emergency. When he got to the bridge, he noted he was correct in his assumption that it indeed was indeed not an emergency.

"You summoned," he said sarcastically and saw Uhura and Sulu hide their smiles as he came to stand behind the captain's chair. 

"Bones. Look."

He stood there and looked at the Earth filling the view screen. "Are we that close already?" he asked hopefully. He was more than ready to set foot on terra firma again.

"No. It's on magnification. But look."

McCoy snorted. "Call me when we're that close for real," he said taking one last look at the magnified view of Earth before turning on his heel and leaving, ignoring Jim's, "Bones..." as the doors closed behind him.

**-^-^-^-**

Jim did call Bones when they were closer although probably not as close as Bones would have liked. One of the perks of being captain was choosing his quarters and he chose one so he could see where they were going and have the vastness of space laid out in front of him. Bones had come. There really wasn't any doubt that he would. Bones always came, bitching and moaning half the time, but he still came.

When his friend and CMO walked into his quarters, he knew immediately something was wrong.

"Two years. Two fucking years and I swear they are still incompetent as they day they came on board." 

He watched as McCoy walked straight toward where he kept the non-synthetic alcohol and poured himself an Andorian Brandy.

"Bones?" he questioned, watching as his friend took a big gulp of the brandy.

"I have just spent the last sixteen hours working with two shifts to get ready for our arrival back on Earth. I'm tired of babysitting. I'm just plain tired and now you have summoned me when I should be heading to bed." 

"You told me to call you when we were closer," he said and watched as Bones looked out the window where he was pointing. 

"Yes, I did. And now that I've seen it, it brings home the fact that I have a million and one things to do yet one of which is to sleep," he grumbled.

Jim just smiled, he knew he really wasn't helping Bone's obvious stress level any but he knew what would. He walked toward McCoy, getting in his face, causing the doctor to back up until his legs hit the bed. Pushing his hands under McCoy's shirt, he pushed it up until he was pulling it over the doctor's head. Giving him a shove, he pushed Bones back on the bed. 

"Jim, what the hell? I am not in the mood for this right now."

"You're tired. Sleep here tonight. We arrive at Earth tomorrow."

"Jim."

He ignored Bones's protests and reached down to undo McCoy's pants and pulled them down his legs. "Sleep Bones," he said as he dropped his own clothes and crawled into bed next to Bones.

**-^-^-^-**

McCoy knelt on the bed and leaned against the window ledge looking at the big blue marble in space called Earth. It had been 2 years since he'd seen home and he was more than ready to get home.

"Looking forward to being home?" Jim asked him as he slid in.

"God, yes," he said, but wasn't sure what he was exclaiming about. The fact he was going to be home or the feel of Jim's cock filling him.

"Like that?" 

As Jim slowly moved in and out, hands gripping his hips so hard Bones was sure he was going to have bruises. "You know I do."

"You gonna miss this once we're back on earth?"

"What do you think?" he growled pushing back into Jim's thrusts. They had an agreement they that could come to the other while they were out in space to satisfy a need. Neither of them wanted it to be more. They were friends first and that's what matter more than scratching an itch.

"Do you know what you're going to do while Earth side?"

Bones didn't know how Jim could hold a conversation while fucking him oh so slowly, all his focus was on Jim's cock and how it felt sliding in and out. "Yes," he managed to spit out.

"Tell me."

It was all he could do to concentrate enough to answer the easy questions with the slow slide of Jim's cock, but now the bastard wanted him to actually talk as he thrust deeper. "Get caught up on Medical advances. Visit people."

"Is one of those people Admiral Pike?"

Damn Jim, Bones thought as he struggled to answer. "Yes," he growled.

"Gonna see if he's walking yet? Gonna seduce him like you wanted to years ago? Gonna bend over and let him fuck you?"

Now he really hated Jim. "Yes," he answered through gritted teeth. There were times when he really regretted revealing his secret desire for the Admiral to his friend all those years ago. This was not the first time Jim had fucked him hard while talking about Admiral Pike.

He watched the Earth as Jim finally stopped talking and started to pound into him. And when they both came Jim somehow managed to catch them and roll them to their sides so neither man banged their head on the window ledge or the wall.

"You're gonna kill me one of these days," McCoy muttered into the pillow as Jim tightened the arm wrapped around his waist.

"Nah. You can handle it. Go back to sleep, we have a few hours yet."

McCoy grumbled but didn't say anything else as he started to drift off back to sleep with Jim's body pressed against his. He could definitely use a few more hours of sleep. He just hoped Jim woke him up in time for him to go to sickbay. The last thing he wanted to do was greet all the dignitaries with a sore ass.

**-^-^-^-**

McCoy stood next to Jim while they waited for the dignitaries to come aboard Enterprise who would officially welcome the ship home. He really did hate these kinds of things. Jim knew it and took perverse pleasure in making him do the diplomatic thing with him. It never failed he had to attend things like this after Jim had fucked him raw. Now he had to stand here with the burn in his ass because as usual, Jim had not allowed him enough time to use the regenerator to heal his soreness.

The doors slid open and the Admirals walked through. The last one through the door, walking slowly with a cane, was the last person McCoy expected to see in their greeting party, Admiral Pike. Once the official greetings were over and he was dismissed so to speak, McCoy walked up to Admiral Pike. "Sir."

"Doctor," acknowledged the Admiral.

McCoy nodded before saying, "It's good to see you mobile again."

"Slowly but surely thanks to you. I was wondering if I could speak with you? In private?"

"Certainly sir, if you would like to come to my office in sickbay. We can talk there."

"You're walking a little stiffly, did you get injured?"

McCoy looked over at the Admiral with a smile, "No sir."

"Way to go Bones," Jim said to him as he passed by, patting him on the back.

"Infant," McCoy said under his breath.

"Dare I ask what Kirk is going on about?"

McCoy leaned in and quietly explained as he and the Admiral headed to sickbay and privacy. "He seems to think I'm going to spirit you away and seduce you."

When they reached sickbay and his office door closed behind them. Admiral Pike turned and pulled McCoy into his arms. "Christ Len. You mean to tell me you never told him about us?"

"No I never did," McCoy said as he leaned in to kiss Chris. "The last thing I wanted to deal with for two years was Jim's knowing smirk or comments every time there was a communication from you for me." 

Chris ran his hand down over Len's ass. "And you didn't want to jeopardize your friends with benefits status while on Enterprise."

"That has nothing to do with it and you know it. You're the one that insisted on it," Len protested. 

"I know. I know. Better use the dermal regenerator, you have several hours before you can officially leave and I have every intention of pulling rank and taking you back to your room. Because if you think I'm waiting until we get home then you're mistaken."

"And Admiral Sir, just what exactly did you have in mind?" McCoy asked as he held onto Pike's hips, pulling them tight together so there cocks rubbed together their pants.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I have in mind, it's been a long two years and I plan on getting started with your welcome home as soon as humanly possible."

McCoy just smiled. Chris was all forceful and Admiral-like now but McCoy knew what would happen when they got behind closed doors. His shipboard thing with Jim would be the last thing either of them thought about.


End file.
